Just Routine
by StuntDouble
Summary: Though Rin and Len both work almost all days of the week, this year's tax season seems to have stolen Rin from her lover- and when she comes home like usual and falls asleep during the rare time they have together...let's just say some routine punishment is in order...


A/N: Welp, you requested it so, ta-da~ I know I still have about 50 billion other stories to write up for you- but I should get them done at some point in my lifetime...so anyway, enjoy your lemon as I just jump in head first~

-Just Routine-

It all started off as a normal day- the two lover's waking up to the female's blaring alarm clock while it was still dark out, the bright red LED lights flashing '4:00AM' like it always did. Only, rather than having his lover groan and cuddle closer to him under the covers- enlisting him to turn off the alarm before he nosed her shoulder and planted a gentle kiss in between her shoulder blades while his hands went around her waist- she simply got out of bed after quietly turning off the alarm and walked to their shared walk-in closet without a word to him, leaving the slightly older male to sit up and stare after her in bewilderment.

He had let it slide, noting how she clumsily tripped over her feet in her waking up and just thinking she was a bit out of it- she had been working pretty late the other night now that he thought about it..and for the past few days she was out of the house by 4:40 or 5 and working until ten that night. Tax season certainly did nothing to help them spend time with each other, but he'd learn to deal with it over the course of five years. Today just...wasn't normal, even for her at this time of year. But when he finally got up, he found she was already in the kitchen and heading towards the front door, her long blonde hair pulled back in a neat bun and her slightly curvy- and always attractive- body accentuated by the tailor made jacket, button down shirt, and pencil skirt- all topped off with a pair of black high heels and nude-colored tights by the door that led from the kitchen to the laundry room.

"Did you eat?" He asked, lumbering his way down the carpeted stairs and towards her- only clad in boxers (you could see the waistband) and a pair of baggy sweatpants while running a hand through his mop of blonde hair.

"Don't have time, Len. You know how it is." The woman replied flatly, grabbing her car keys out of the bowl in the laundry room before opening the garage.

"Hey-" he hurried over to the door, trying to catch his lover before she left..but she was already out and had started the car, pulling out and away to work just as he reached the slightly ajar door. And that right there left Len in a foul mood for the rest of the day...

XxXxXxX

The blonde woman slumped in her desk chair and intertwined her tired, cramping fingers together before reaching high above her head in an attempt to stretch herself out of her funk before she had to get back to work. And- from looking at the clock on her computer- she still had 8 hours to go until she could even think about leaving.

And just as she felt all that stress begin to leave and her body begin to decompress, she swooped it all back in as soon as her office phone started ringing and insisting she pick up.

Groaning slightly she picked up the phone- careful to stop groaning before the person on the other line had heard of course-

"This is-"

"Rin? You actually answered this time?" _Ugh, Len, why did you have to call at the worst time possible?_

"Sorry, I've been busy. I'm going to be home late again so if you want you can just-"

"Babe, just listen to me for a _minute_, please."

"I really have to-" Standing up slightly from her office chair, she glanced into the hallway to make sure none of her supervisors or a client was approaching.

"No, you _want_ to. I know Gumi called you earlier and you two had a fabulous time chatting didn't you?"

"We can talk about this at home. Now, Len, I really-" she heard the faint sound of heels clicking on the hallway's tiled floor and a streak of slight panic ran through her.

"Am I that boring of a person in bed that you won't even talk to me out of the house now?"

"No, I just- aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"I am," came the flat, almost bitter reply..Len'd never used that tone with her before..."I enjoy taking this lovely thing called a break."

Rin sighed her relief as the heels passed her office without any hesitation and sunk back into her chair to look at the clock on her computer- five minutes until her next client showed up.. "We'll talk about this when I get home, alright?"

She could hear his sigh on the other end, "Don't worry about it." and she heard him begin to fidget on the other end, signaling he was about to hang up.

"Len, wait-" Rin heard her lover freeze and smiled softly as he spoke back into the phone with that normal, calm voice of his.

"Yes?"

"I love you." she murmured, glancing up at her office door to make sure no one had walked in yet.

"I love you too, Rinny." and with that he hung up.

Slowly, Rin placed the phone back on the receiver and sighed once again- at least they ended on a good note, right?

And then her job butted back in, her first tax client of the forty she would later help- or at least try to help- walked in with her overly done up hair and her clothes drenched in men's cologne.

"Hello, Ms..." the blonde quickly looked at her computer's open calendar, "Rochelle. Why don't you take a seat and we'll get started?"

XxXxXxX

When she finally arrived back home, her hair was down, tousled from the constant rubbing of her temples and where her bun had been due to her migraines toward the end of the day, and the minute she had gotten in her car she had tossed her heels, jacket, and tights into the backseat and started driving- not worrying about traffic as it was already 10:30 and most everyone who was working or had school was already at home.

Carelessly she tossed her car keys back into the laundry room bowl and dropped her bag on the floor next to the dryer before almost limping her way into the kitchen- reminder to self: always bring a pair of tennis shoes to work just in case the elevator's are broken and you have paperwork to run every which way.

She was prepared to just grab something from the fridge and eat real quick before heading up to take a long, relaxing bath and just going to bed from there but as soon as she entered the kitchen she froze- over the half walled counter she could see their glass dining table, its normally unlit, crimson red candles in a shining silver candelabra now shining brightly in the dimmed room with two plates side by side and a huge serving platter of stir fry at the her lover's end of the table.

"Hey, welcome home." Rin nearly jumped as his slightly deep and rough voice with his hot breath hit her ear. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier..." he murmured softly, nosing her hair out of the way and placing a gentle kiss on her back jawline and cheek.

"Did you-?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Mhm, better be glad you left that recipe on your bookmarks or I would've just gotten us takeout." Len joked, smiling against his love's pale, pristine skin before pulling back and walking in front of Rin to look into her sapphire blue eyes. "Now, would you like to eat before it gets cold? I expected you home earlier..." He held his arm out to her, waiting for her to grab onto it with her small, delicate hands before escorting her over to the dining table like a gentleman.

By the time they'd finished dinner, the younger blonde knew Len had something up his sleeves, and while they were clearing dinner and stuffing the remaining food in the fridge- Rin never ate that much these days- she asked. "So, what's this all for, hm?" Rin leaned down to put a plate in the dishwasher, blowing her bangs out of her face before looking behind herself at Len who was currently blowing out the candles he'd lit earlier.

"Can I not just do things to make you feel good?" He asked, his eyebrows and moth quirking up slightly suggestive as his voice dropped to a deep tone on the last two words as he blew out the last candle, "I figured you were stressed and wanted to help out, that's what two people in love do for each other, no?" She jolted again and almost dropped the plate in her hand as she felt his hot hands on her hips and Len's own hips slightly moving into her while he moved her shirt collar down with his mouth and kissed her shoulder in the darkness.

Slowly, she leaned back down from the sink and went to set the second plate in the dishwasher before having it taken away by one of Len's hands that had moved off her hip to place the item on the marble countertop. "You've already worked enough today, don't you think, Rin? So..." he drawled, his free hand going to grab one of Rin's and intertwining their fingers before he continued, "How about we go upstairs and I give you that massage nice, long, deep massage you asked for a couple weeks back.." his voice dropped towards the end of that sentence again and anyone with a brain could've easily heard the sensuality in his voice and the small promise of what tonight held...

The smaller blonde gasped slightly as she felt _him_ against her- even in the confines of boxers and a pair of jeans (Len had changed out of his work pants the moment he'd arrived home), she swore she could feel his entire length already hardening and brushing in between her long, lean legs, already knowing exactly what it- _he_- wanted and was asking for.

Even though she couldn't see, her lover smirked in hearing that little gasp and licked his lips- she was always so sensitive when it came to them being together...especially when she wanted it just as bad as he did. "Is that a yes, Rin?" he purred darkly into her ear, quickly nipping at the shell and delighting in the little shiver he was given.

"Y-yes.." she murmured, shuddering in anticipation as she felt him twitch against her before pulling away and- still holding her hand- led her up the carpeted stairs, though she was definitely willing to follow.

Thankfully their bedroom door was already open, as Len was already beginning to undo Rin's blouse halfway up the stairs and he wasted no time in "pushing" her onto the bed and making himself comfortable between her slightly open legs before kissing her rather roughly.

The minute Rin felt the sheets and fluffy pillows hit her body she felt her entire self go limp and that drowsiness she'd felt at dinner came back with a vengeance- making it harder with each passing second for her to keep her eyes open and her mind awake even with her undoubtedly sexy lover being so subtly demanding. So while her brain flew in and out of sleep, begging her to just take a break she parted her lips and moaned softly as she felt Len's hot hands begin to pick and drag every single clothing item off of her while still passionately and dominantly kissing her, moving once he was somewhat satisfied with her mouth down her neck and chest, placing gentle, lasting kisses wherever he felt like on her body.

Sleep...sleep...

'Just one round..' she begged her mind, struggling to sit up to keep herself awake- which actually sounded easier than it was with Len grasping at her bare waist and spreading her legs a bit to place a kiss on her inner thigh near her wet entrance and causing Rin moan softly.

"Len...~" she drawled, her head falling to the side despite her best attempts. Would it be rude to ask him to hurry up...?

Rin figured it would so she forced one of her hands to move up and pull off her lover's t-shirt, dragging him up to look at her beforehand of course and then running her hand over the front of his boxers and moaning rather tauntingly, smirking internally as she felt his length twitch in her grasp.

He groaned her name, his dark blue eyes slitted lustfully as he gazed down at her innocent, pure face. Quickly, he stripped off his boxers and hovered over her, one hand toying with her left breast* while the other rested just above her shoulder to keep himself steady, parts of Rin's long, splayed out blonde hair being caught under the higher up hand. When she threw her head back on the pillow and raised her hips off the bed slightly to meet his, he thrusted in- humming in pleasure as she gasped and convulsed around him in slight surprise.

Slowly, he began to move his hips- licking his lips as he watched those pricelessly naughty and oh so sexy faces cross over one that was so innocent just moments ago. Her eyebrows were furrowed and that petite mouth was open, already letting out all those precious noises he loved and use to always tease her about after their first time. They'd made love before, obviously- but he could never pass up the chance to just look at her as they did, each time seemingly better than the last, and this time was no different.

"N-no...nnn~ F-faster..~" she moaned, her head falling to the side and her hips struggling to meet Len's thrusts and urge him on. So tired...just one round...that's it, she kept reminding herself, groaning slightly as she felt her lover's hand move from her breast to gently pull on her chin and force her to look at him.

"Massages are slow, Rin. That's what makes them enjoyable." he pointed out, kissing her once again and swallowing the whine that fell from her mouth as he drummed into her at the same, almost casual pace with a small smirk plastered on his face.

Then ever so slowly he sped up just the slightest, moving his hands to grope at Rin's petite hips and thin waist for a minute and smiling at the way she moaned and felt around him for a moment before flipping them and causing his love to slip up just the slightest bit, gravity pulling her down until she was completely against him and could feel his length throbbing slightly within her.

"Ooh~" she groaned slightly, her blonde eyebrows furrowing a bit more and her eyes slitting open just the slightest as her hands instinctively went to Len's wide set shoulders and her nails dug into the slightly tough skin before she pushed herself up and hurried to drop back down- only being forced to slow down a bit when those bass playing hands gripped at her hips and helped her out just the tiniest bit with her pacing for the first few minutes.

And when he finally allowed her to speed up, she went all out- rocking and picking up her hips wildly, desperately, moaning and trying to make sure every time he rocked back with her that he would hit her just right- and she almost made it, until she felt herself buckle at the waist and fall forward, one of her burning cheeks hitting the pillow next to Len's head with her hands messing around in that slightly longer than normal blonde mop of hair. Her body and logical side of her brain both agreed she needed to sleep- no ifs ands or buts.

It didn't matter that she was right in the middle of something so intimate- as soon as she hit the pillow, she was out. At first, Len thought she was trying to hang on by holding her breath- a bad habit she'd had the first few times they'd had sex, normally ending up with her out of breath and breathing like someone who'd just run 13 miles in five minutes. But as soon as he felt her go limp and her breathing actually slow down like nothing was going on, he knew what had actually happened.

She'd fucking fallen asleep...while they were having sex!

He was beyond pissed- obviously.

If she had just told him 'I'm not really in the mood right now' or had fucking explained, he'd be a bit irritated sure, but that was better than this, was it not?!

Growling, he pulled out and moved out from under Rin's light weight before storming into their closet and shoving out most of everything they had stuffed in the back- smirking as he found the few boxes he was looking for under the seemingly "random" pile.

Just to make sure, Len opened one of the boxes with the word 'Movies' on the side (though he knew that was definitely not what was in the box) and smirked, she really did manage to keep everything, didn't she? And slowly, his smirk widened as he pulled out a leather riding crop.

Oh this was definitely going to be good...

When she woke up, her blue eyes flinching slightly as the white fabric of the pillow caught her eyelashes, she vaguely noticed the new darkness of the room through the annoying pain.

"Nn.." What time was it? She pushed her hands against the mattress and slowly sat up-

Only to wince and hiss slightly in pain as something tightened around her wrists and thus stopped her from getting up completely.

"The hell-?" she muttered, wiping her grimy eyes on her forearm before looking up at the silk ribbon surrounding both her wrists and attached to the bed's headboard. "Len?" she called, glancing over her shoulder and pulling her knees from behind her to her chest- noticing she was still naked...

Wait, naked..? Why the hell was she-

Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh shit..." Suddenly her hands rushed to undo the bonds, instinctively biting her lower lip while she glanced over her shoulder at the currently closed door. Last time he'd tied her up like this...

She froze as she heard those faint, thudding footsteps pad up the stairs- Rin could almost see that damned sarcastic smirk he'd worn last time they'd-

'Fuck, fuck, fuck...!' she screamed at herself, cursing her body and mind for betraying her during _that,_ her lithe, shaky fingers tried- and failed- to undo the tight silk around her wrists.

"Oh? What do we have here...?" A jolt of electricity ran up her spine and a small whimper escaped her mouth, "Did you finally decide to wake up, Sleeping Beauty?" His voice was darker than usual, a sarcastic tone edging its way into the sentence. She was in for it now...

"Len-" she started, beginning to turn her entire front body as much as she could until she felt her normally easy-going lover come behind her and tug her hair back with a growl.

"You will not do or say anything until I say you can, got it?" He snarled in her ear.

"P-please...that hur-"

"Got IT?" He raised his voice, lightly smacking and then pressing the dark, harsh leather of the crop on the top of Rin's left thigh while tightening his hold on her long, now tangled, honey blonde hair.

When he felt her shudder in his grasp, he smirked, practically squeezing Rin's hair for a split second before letting go and watching happily as her head fell slightly forward in a small sign of defeat.

"Good girl," he purred, the smirk returning to his face. "Hm, but you still need some punishment from earlier, don't you? After all, falling asleep while having sex has never- and will never- please your master." Len's dazzling smirk widened for a split second as a small groan and shudder came from his petite lover until he remembered what he'd said earlier.

Yet that smirk returned as Rin jolted and gasped in shock when the leather snapped harshly against her skin. "What happened to not doing or saying anything until I told you, pet? Are you that stubborn now, listening to all those other rich pets around you, that you refuse to listen to your master for even a moment?"

"N-no, Len I- ah~!" Once again, Rin's small, pale body jolted back into his as he raised the crop and smacked it against the side of her reddening thigh, his now free arm going to encircle his lover's waist to try and keep her body still and her back against his chest.

"That's already strike two, babe. If you're feeling that rebellious, why don't you go for a third and see where it gets you?" he snarled in her ear, dropping the teasing, pitiful tone in exchange for a more serious one.

The younger blonde ground her teeth together, letting a heavy breath out through her nose- she debated on shaking her head 'no' but decided against it, instead vouching to clench her eyes shut as some very slight pain began to come from her now pink thigh.

Rin winced as her legs were pulled out from under her, landing her in the same position she had been when she'd woken up and the bonds- which she deemed were tied in a slip knot style- tightened, almost cutting off circulation to her small hands in the process.

He was still hovering over her when the slapping began again, causing her grind her teeth even more and eventually bite the pillows and mattress as the leather crop hit all over her body- eventually landing on her inner thighs only a few millimeters away from her entrance. By the way she tensed as the crop closed in, Len figured she already had a fairly good idea what was going to happen- so he was slightly surprised at the sudden yell and jolting of Rin's hips as he just barely hit the wet entrance with the leather keeper on the end of the crop.

"Oi!" Len growled, smacking the leather on her right inner thigh before retreating his hands and using both to open up Rin's shaved legs, harshly slapping the leather on Rin's backside. "I warned you, didn't I?" he snarled, taking hold of that long hair once more and using it to force her head as far back as it would go with one hand while the other quickly shoved a rather large toy into her wetness which felt- to her- more like a weird, metal pipe more than anything. "That's strike three." Len snapped before switching the dildo on and quickly driving it in and out of that tight entrance.

"M-Mast-ah~!" Rin's shoulders were beginning to heave and she was squirming in her lover's grasp, those glassy blue eyes slitting open slightly and tears gathering on her lashes in sheer frustration of the situation, "I'm- nn! S-s oh~-"

"You still aren't listening, my pet." Len snapped, scowling as he finally just gave up and grabbed another silk ribbon off the bedside table and gagged his darling lover.

"Mnmph~" Even with the gag she was loud, and those gorgeous, muffled noises, combined with the buzzing from the toy had severely turned Len on. He quickly let go of Rin's hair and yanked out the dildo, listening to that moan of irritation before he covered his lover's perked up nipples with his hands and ran his fingers over the irritated skin and thrusting in, simultaneously sinking his teeth into the side of Rin's pale, slender neck

"MN!"

"HUSH!" Len brought the crop he still had in hand against the outside of one of Rin's thighs with a simple flick of his wrist- he was already so close, which was- in all honesty- very odd. But he could fucking care less, he definitely deserved it after all the shit he'd put up with today.

His speed quickened and when Rin simply whimpered before actually listening, he was so elated that she'd finally, finally obeyed him that he shot right off the edge. When he'd finished and pulled out, he noticed she was still shuddering, sweat glistening her body and her lusty blue eyes staring back at him with irritated tears gathering on her blonde lashes- still looking oh so sexy even with the saliva enriched gag in her mouth.

Before letting her up however, Len stood and grabbed a collar off the nearby dresser and tightly tied it around Rin's marked up neck- making sure she was unable to remove it before finally undoing the gag and slip knot hand restraints.

"Len..." Rin moaned, her eyes slitting in need with one hand reaching towards her lover and the other "sneakily" heading between her legs-

He suddenly smacked her hand away from between her legs and smirked at the irritated pout he received, "It's punishment for a reason, Rin..~" he said smoothly, listening to that sweet gasp as he barely pushed his finger into her entrance and felt it twitch in need.

"You jerk..." she groaned, shifting her legs in hope to remove some friction.

His smirk widened as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Mm, I try, princess..~"

A/N: *this would be her left, not his. just fyi.

And I hoped you all enjoyed this lovely lemon~


End file.
